


First Date

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: SnowWells First Times [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, First Times, One Shot Collection, Snowells, Snowellsweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowells Week: Day 5 - First Times</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Harrison pulled up his sleek black car at the steps of the Central City Opera House, getting outside first as he walked over to the passenger side and held it open for Caitlin. The moment she set foot on that red carpet, her breath was taken away; she had never gotten a chance to actually visit the Opera House until now and even though she occasionally passed it on her way, Caitlin was only now truly getting to experience the real beauty of this place.

“Shall we?” Harrison appeared at her side once more, having given the keys over to a valet. He was the one responsible for making this possible tonight.

“Yes, thank you.” Caitlin smiled at him as she linked her arm through his; there were some worried nerves on her part, this was their first official date together, but seeing how calm Harrison was ever since he picked her up... perhaps she needn’t worry after all.

“I hope this isn’t too much... I mean, a Ballet at the Opera House is not what you had in mind for our first date, am I right?” Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Harrison asked Caitlin the question that he’d been thinking about on their ride over.

“Oh! Well... I think that it’s a lovely idea, I’ve never been to a ballet performance before.” She was a little taken aback by his question so soon but was honest about her answer, “It may not be a common date, but so far it’s perfect.” Caitlin said with a smile forming across her face, she hadn’t felt this free and relaxed in a long time.

“I’m glad to hear that Caitlin.” Harrison smiled back at her, “I don’t mind if you’d like to choose where we go next...” As if realizing what he had said implied that there would be a second date, he wondered if maybe things seemed too fast for Caitlin and paused on the steps leading up to the grand hall.

“Really? I get to choose?” Caitlin was happy to know Harrison also may have been thinking of more than just this one date tonight. “I do have a few ideas in mind already.” She added as an afterthought.

“I’d love to know what those are.” His initial nervousness about their date at the Opera were starting to fade as the two of them settled into a casual conversation.

“Hmm... monster trucks or paint ball.” Those were just the first two off the top of her mind, but Caitlin wanted to see how Harrison would react.

Sure enough, now that they had reached their allotted seats in the balcony, Harrison did stop for a moment as he listened to Caitlin’s suggestions in surprise before breaking into a soft chuckle.

“Those sound good to be. We can do both, I’m always up for paint ball.” He said as he held a chair out for Caitlin before sitting down beside her.

“Okay then, paint ball it is for our next date.” She always knew that Harrison was a gentleman but he clearly did care about her a lot and she felt the same way too.

“Agreed.” That was all Harrison could say before the introduction music started to play; the ‘ _Swan Lake_ ’ performance had begun.

Just as the lights went off and the curtains on stage opened, Caitlin found herself holding onto Harrison’s hand while and they stayed that way all throughout the night.

 


End file.
